User blog:LeTotalMemer2/DBX: The Nostalgia Critic vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd
Nostalgia Critic: HELLO IM THE NOSTALGIA CRITIC, I REMEMBER IT SO YOU DONT HAVE TO! I'm heading to the Nerd's house today so i can FINALLY kill the little fucking nerd off. I'll be taping this live so you can see this fight from your house! The Critic is seen then walking out of his house as he gets into his car, and drives to the Nerd's house. The Nerd is seen playing some game but suddenly stops when a car crashes right into the tv. The AVGN:' WHAT THE FUCK! CRITIC? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI-' The Nerd is suddenly punched in the face as The Critic is in his N. Bison Costume (Pictured Below.) Critic: Nerd, when im Done with you, YOU'LL HAVE YOUR ASS KICKED! IN THE NAME OF KICKASSIA! The Critic is Suddenly tripped as the Nerd kicked his knee. The Critic stood up, his cape flapping in the wind coming from the hole in the wall. HERE WE GOOOOO! The Nerd is suddenly punched in the face as The Critic ran over and kicked him in his... well, balls. The Nerd yelled out a "FUUUCK!' in pain. The Nerd weakly limped his way til he grabbed a Mario plush and started hitting the Critic with it. "What the hell!??!" The Critic responded. "TIME FOR SOME FIREBENDING!" as he shot a fireball at the nerd, which.. did little damage. "What?" The Nerd replied, with a dumbstruck look at the critic. They both then readied a punch at each other. There fists collided with Each other, causing a portal to open, and sucking both inside of it with the camera. ''DB: RAMONA FLOWERS VS KING DEDEDE'' King DeDeDe was about to swing his Hammer at Ramona when suddenly a portal opened up, with the Nerd and Critic coming out of, still continuing fighting. King DeDeDe and Ramona eyes widened at this sight, causing them both to shrug, as both The Critic and Nerd grabbed Ramona's and King DeDeDe's Hammer. They both collided hits as another portal opened up as both of them got sucked in with the camera as the hammers fell, as both Ramona and DeDeDe were dumbfounded. OMM: Jason Voorhees vs. Deadpool Deadpool was Currently getting his ass kicked by Jason Voorhees, as another Portal opened as The Critic and Nerd fell out again as the timer suddenly broke. The Critic grabbed Jason's machete, and then Mortal Kombat'd The Nerd, as he continued to get stabbed, as we see an x-ray view. "GAH, FUCK YOU CRITIC" The Nerd Shouted in pain as he grabbed the chainsaw on the ground Deadpool dropped. He did what the critic did, but with a chainsaw instead as he screamed in pain. "AHHH!" The Critic yelled as the AVGN Dropped the chainsaw as a Portal opened again. DB: Sans vs. The Judge Sans was currently flinging bones at his opponent, Pablo, as he continued trying to hit the Skeleton as a portal opened. The Critic and The Nerd were currently engaged in a fist fight as they both were bloodied up. That's when the Critic used his Reality warping ability, changing it to the way he wants. The room suddenly flashed, and as the Nerd suddenly felt weak. The Critic suddenly started punching the nerd in the stomach as they fell into another portal. DBX: Scott Pilgrim vs. The Scout Scott was shot in the arm by the Scout, so he weakly swung the Power of Understanding at Scout as he Dodged. That's when a portal opened, and the Critic and Nerd fell out yet again, grabbing the pistol and Sword. The Critic instantly shot the Nerd in his stomach as he fell on the ground in pain. The Critic then walked over to him, and kicked him as a portal sucked both of them in yet again. DB: (Thanks to Raiando for allowing me to use his Battle.) Robbie Rotten vs I. M. Meen '' ''Robbie was currently dodging energy blasts from I.M. Meen as the Nerd and Critic landed as the portal appeared. That's when both Robbie and I.M. Meen were confused by the man with the cape and the Nerd. That's when each other's fist collided as the blast somehow DESIMATED the entire library knocking both Robbie and I.M. Meen down, as they Continued to fight. One final hit caused the last portal to open, sending the back into the place where they started. The Nerd's Room... Both finally made it back to the Nerd's room. So, it was time to finally end this. The Critic sent one punch so powerful, It went through the Nerd, as he looked at this, with horror. The Nerd then fell to the ground, dead, as the Critic pulled out a flag. He stuck it through the Nerd's head, as it showed the Critic with his N. bison Costume on saying "OF COURSE!" The Critic then turned and left. DBX! Category:Blog posts